


30 Day OTP challenge (Total Drama)

by Moondeertribe



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondeertribe/pseuds/Moondeertribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ima be alternating between 3 separate OTPs, each one getting 10 works to be distributed by me. Jomaria, Coderra, and Gwentney. I will try my best to properly set up warnings when a prompt is NSFW and or NSFWish. Have fun reading though it yall~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP:Coderra 1  
> [Cody POV]  
> I like writing lovesick Cody.i also like writing not comitted to the relationship Cody, who only has Sierra around becasue she wouldnt stop bugging him. You will see both of these eventually especially since i like writing the later wayyyyyy more often.

Cody glanced up at his girlfriend, trying his best to seem in the least a bit serious and interested in what she was saying, Sierra happily blabbing away as they stood on the edge of the food court. Something about how clothes never seem to fit her right?? I don’t know I stopped paying attention a while back, after she mentioned something about dancing bears and peanut butter. Man there’s a lot of people in the mall today isn’t there…..Oh shit she got quiet she wants me to say something. Do SOMETHING QUIC K “u-um Sierra, so does tallness run in the family or???” Cody says nervously, stupidly changing the subject as his mind drew a blank

“Why is my cody-kins interested in my height now of all places?” She says, Her face breaking into a teasing smile, a twinkle in her eye that made his heart quicken and breath stop. “n-nothing I was just curious……” Smooth cody….okay fix this…just reach over there and hold your girlfriends hand. He just stood there, awkwardly staring at Sierras hand in uncomfortable silence. Come ON SHES BEEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR 5 MONTHS MAN UP AND HOLD HER FRIKIN HAND BEFORE SHE REACHES OVER AND HOLD YOURS FIRST. His hand twitched. Making wonderful progress. Great. He swallowed thickly, gathering his wits about him before going in for the kill……….Just as Sierra got distracted with an ice-cream shop, happily bounding over there and purchasing a cone for the both of them to share. How is she so good at this dating thing?!? Me? The Codsmiester? Sucking at wooing??? That’s unheard of!! I WILL BE VICTORIOUS IN MY ENDEVOR OF THE WOOING OF MY LADY.

She offered him the first lick, her perpetual cheer was enough to make someone nauseous and yet she couldn’t be seen without it. It was one of her virtues, one of her charms. How nothing seemed to get to her and when it did she was eager to move on and happy to makeup. I just…..shes so wonderful…..I…..I like her?? No that doesn’t sound right… “I love you” Cody mumbled, mouth overfilling with ice-cream, it attractively spewing down his cheeks and onto the floor with a dull smack. They both stared at the glob of now melting ice-cream on the floor before both slowly looking towards each other. Cody’s face getting redder by the moment, the janitors sneaking him dirty looks and the growing smile on Sierras face spurring the blush on. “You…….love me??” She chirps, leaning down a bit as if to hear him better, biting her lip as she waited eagerly for his response. Maybe she didn’t notice the melting turd of an ice-cream. Or maybe she was choosing to ignore it. Cody opened his mouth to say yes, only to choke on air and half hack up his lung, eyes tearing up as he coughed. After a nice coughing session he simply opted for a nod, Sierra fussing over him and offering him water as she patted his back and fretted over his well being.

She too good for me man, I cant even hold her hand without looking like a tool and here she is fussing over me like im something so frikin precious. He cleared his throat and looked at the mess underfoot. Well ive pretty much messed this date up. Sierra swept her bangs from her face and looked away and glaring at the passersby by as they whispered among themselves about the spectacle they had just witnessed. “Wanna just go home? Im sure we can walk home and watch a movie or something, your pick of course.” She says, looking back at Cody with a soft smile. It was as if she was content purely by being by my side. It didn’t matter if I messed up or looked stupid, she would be there, forgiving and willing to care for and about me. She deserves someone who isn’t such a wimp and I swear im going to be that man. Cody’s resolve strengthened as they walked towards the nearest exit. I love her and as we walked from the mall, I couldn’t help but to reach over and intertwine her fingers with mine. Her beautiful smile being more than enough of a reward in itself.


	2. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yup its kinda short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP:Gwentney 1  
> [Gwen POV]

Ah yes nest building. Courtney’s favorite pastime. Sure it was kind of weird that your Girlfriend had this  strange little habit but man did it make for some intense and awesome snuggling moments, plus It’s not hurting anyone and she seems to be pretty happy doing so. “Get your butt over here” She tells me, brushing her hair away from her face as she settled into the freshly made nest, the bright couch cushions and various other nice and plushy materials lining the innermost part, which had several blankets cushioning the carpeted floor. I couldn’t help but to smile as I made my way over there, settling into the spot next her as she leaned in and kissed me gingerly on the nose. I felt the heat surge to my face as she cupped my face, and it lingered there as she spoke to me in that particular voice of hers.

 “You’re so cute Gwen its almost unbearable” She says softly, a content smile on her lips as she studied my face, her thumb lightly caressing my cheeks as she pressed a kiss onto my lips.”Almost huh?” I said once we parted a teasing smile on my lips. “Even if it _was_ unbearable I still would kiss you all the same” She said with a soft chuckle, her voice warm and affectionate. God dammit Courtney stop making me fall more and more in love with you. I felt my blush deepen as she smiled that radiant smile of hers. She was so beautiful, the way her darker skin complimented her soft, lusciously, brown hair. The way her freckles dusted the bridge of her nose in that adorable and particular way that enraptured my heart. Her bright, lively eyes and vivacious expressions making me melt whenever she looked at me. Wow I’ve got it _really_ bad.

 She lay down next to me, patting the space next to her as if gesturing for me doing the same. And that I did, happily curling up nest o her and wrapping my arms around her midriff, intertwining my bony legs with hers, snuggling close against her warm frame as she brought a hand up and gently ran her fingers though my shorter hair, her eyes closing as she held me tight. Duncan would have had a hernia if I had ever tried to do this with him, but man this is the best frikin thing ever. I feel so….safe and close to Courtney, nothing like it ever was with Duncan, sure we had some laughs but with Courtney, with Courtney it was like I had a best friend and a girlfriend at the same time, I don’t have to forcibly pick and choose.

 I felt Courtney’s hand still and her breathing deepen as she fell into what I assume was a light sleep, a smile making its way on my face. So cute. I closed my own eyes and thought on all the things that she made me feel before I started to drift off in to a peaceful sleep. Loved, cared for, interesting, precious. Important.  I was eventually lulled to a peaceful sleep by the feeling of Courtney’s warmth and security, our hearts beating in time with one another, breathing matching up as I tried my best to hug her a bit tighter with all my wiry strength allowed. I love her so much; I never want this to end.


	3. Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo is a sore loser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP:Jomaria 1  
> [Jo POV]

Jo tapped away at the controller desperately, shoulders tense, legs crossed and body hunched over, eyes trained on the screen as the solider, the character she always picked, kicked and punched the air uselessly, his life bar slowly depleting as she tried in vain to avoid the barrage on attacks incoming from the scantily clad ‘Wimpy’ character A.M had chosen. Easy win I said. Spray Tan sucks at this game I said. nOT. FRIKIN. FAIR!! The solider let out his death cry as he collapsed onto the floor, a puddle of blood oozing out from under him as he laid there, crumpled, defeated and ultimately K.Od by the other characters final attack: The dreaded booty bump of death. Im not sure what I expected of the characters move set but it wasn’t that I assure you. A.M’s character blowing a kiss to the players as she bounced in place, its boobs nearly popping out of the costume as she made some kind of sailor moon type pose, her side of screen flashing the words VICTORY before adding said victory to the tally. A.M:12 Jo:0. Fantastic.

  
“REMATCH” Jo yells out, grumpily glaring at A.M as she gloated in her victory. Doing that stupid little victory dance of hers. Lame, stupid, and……adorable. I hate that she so adorable I can’t even be spiteful in peace without her cute corrupting my train of thought. God damnit let me hate you. “Why? So ya can lose again??” She asks, obviously the drinking in of her multiple victories had boosted her ego, a confident look on her face as she smiled brightly. Jo sighed and glanced towards the screen. “yes,this time will be diffrent” She deadpans, turning away from A.M and focusing all her attentions solely on the game. I have to win. I WILL WIN. The character screen pulled up on screen and they both picked their respective characters, the countdown beginning on screen before the words FIGHT! Flashed on screen, Jo’s character immediately lurching forward to attack. YES! He successfully landed the first hit!

  
A.M’s usual character seemingly lagging behind in her movements, not as quick to avoid attack and just dropping blocking at all. Weird. After a couple more powerful hits from your truly , A.Ms character screamed out in agony before falling backwards, the pixely animation of blood coming from under her, her legs splayed out in unnatural positions as she laid there, the Solider saluting the players and resuming his battle stance. A.M:12 Jo:1 . The inner pandemonium burst out as Jo leaps up and whooped and hollered at her victory. “Yes yes ya win” A.M says, standing up and pulling the jovial Jo into a victory kiss, smiling in amusement about how pumped she was. “You bet I win, of course I would win, when do I not” She say quickly. A pause. “Okay ignore that”. A.M chuckles and turns the T.V off, “Well I have class to go to, wish me luck. “She says, putting on her sweater and picking up her satchel, slinging it over her shoulder in one fluid movement.

  
They said their farewells and A.M left soon after, leaving Jo parade around the house and bask in the perpetual glory of beating A.M at her own game. Me, Jo, had beaten the champion with my infinite skill and awesomeness. Wait a second. I’ve never won before….what made that time any different, everything was the same, I fought the same, I used the same moves….what changed? Oh shit. Don’t tell me…. . She face palmed and plopped herself down on the couch, slumping over the armrest as she wiggles in place out of distress. I won…..but only because she threw the game. Just threw the dog a bone didn’t she. The sad part is I didn’t even notice when she didn’t react to losing. I should have known better ,neither of us enjoy losing and she takes pride in not having lost a single match against me or her friends. I swear, I will get my honest rematch and I will win. Jo huffed angrily before getting up and clicking the T.V back on, the selection screen blinking into view, the bright blue cursor highlighting the soldier’s silhouette. Training begins now.


	4. On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cody is an unintentional asshole and Sierra for once realizes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP:Coderra 2

“The aquarium is the best isn’t it Cody-kins??~” Sierra chirped happily, looking excitedly from the brightly colored fish aimlessly drifting in the tanks to her boyfriend, who was also aimlessly drifting around the room in pretty much the same exact loopy and sluggish pattern. So cute!!~. ”Uh sure??” He says absentmindedly, tapping the glass of the tank in front of him to check if the slow moving fish was even alive anymore, obnoxious elevator music softly playing in the background as they made their way through the paths leading to all the exhibits, the whole aquarium seemingly void of people other than a couple restless janitors who were giving them the stink eye from their spots in the outer corridors looking in, not even bothering to be sly about their obvious distain at the mismatched and odd looking couple. Wow that’s kind of really rude. What have they never seen some one on a date before or what?? “Is it me or are we not really welcomed….” Cody mumbled, obviously feeling uncomfortable under the weight of their stares, shifting around from foot to foot, uncomfortably and anxiously rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to avoid making eye contact with them.

 “Hey we paid for these tickets and we are going to enjoy this place whether or not everyone else went home already!” Sierra said firmly, eyebrows furrowing as she shot the janitors a nasty and icy look of her own, staring them down easily before turning her full attentions back on her precious Cody-kins. “Plus you wanted to miss the crowd right??” She said expectantly, glancing over at him, an eyebrow raised and a little smile growing on her face as she caught sight of the exhibit she had been waiting for. Looking back as Cody looked up at her with those brilliantly bright sky blue eyes of his and nodded, a small grin forming on his face, his teeth gap so charmingly and adorably making her heart beat faster and her mind numb with affection. I love everything about him so much I don’t think I can stand it. Sierra tentivly reached over, and grabbed hold of his hand with the upmost care, before gently steering him towards her favorite exhibit: the jellyfish tank.

By now most of the lights in the aquarium had began to dim to signify the closing of the aquarium, a particularly dull light from behind the tank they now stood in front of filtered through the water and casted a soft shadow of the liquid as it sloshed around, the movement and look of it all calmingly serene, the multitude of small translucent blue jelly fish floating about in its currents delicately,gracefully drifting through the waters ,its tendrils a frilly, beautiful and slightly darker color than the main body, billowing out from under them. Sierra breathed out a contented sigh as she watched them in their perpetually hypnotic movements, mind drifting off into a peaceful zone as a soft smile grew on her lips, her mind snapping back to reality only when a loud obnoxious sigh like sound was heard next to her. She blankly looked over, Cody, her precious Cody, giving the beautiful creatures in from of him a snobby look of distain and disapproval.”Cody?” Sierra said in a tentive voice, her mood visibly dampening as her beloved flipped through his phone, not even bothering to give the jellyfish a second look.

”Do you not like them???” She asks, anxiously chewing on her lip. ”Well they’re okay I guess” He says absentmindedly, eyes glued to the little blue screen. “Ma’am We’re officially closing the aquarium for the night, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave…” Came a small nervous voice, One of the many janitors inching closer, urged on by the others. Sierra blinked dumbly before giving him a curt nod, trying to drown out her disappointment by giving Cody the benefit of the doubt. Maybe it was too dark??? Maybe he was tired from walking all day???”We should be going…” Sierra said, turning to the other. “You don’t have to tell me twice” He says almost instantly, practically running to the nearest exit, looking happy as ever to be leaving. She swallowed down the hurt as she began to make her way over to the door. We don’t have to like the same things but….jeez he could at least act like he was, if only for me. Come to think of it he’s been doing this a lot lately. Maybe its me??? Or maybe…. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea like I thought at first. I practically know all his life’s story and yet…I feel like I don’t really _know_ him. They both exit out into the brisk winter air, and for once Sierra didn’t bother trying keeping up with his pace nor did she try to hold his hand. I doubt he’d even notice.


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo is an annoying fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP: Jomaria 2

Jo sat awkwardly next to her date, the room was about as dark as it could get with several open windows surrounding the place, the thick stench of long forgotten popcorn lingering under the couch and the scent of stale old baby vomit from the stain on the floor mingling in harmony as the movie played on, the characters on screen reciting, as they all seem to do, some sappy declaration of eternal devotion. Snore. Whatever, its not my first choice for a movie but I’m not going to turn down an invite to Jerseys place. Sure the rooms are crammed full with family and children run around like rampant beasts, but man their food was choice and I can respect how close every one is. Kind of makes me miss my dad, not something I can really say without vomiting in my mouth a little.

“Come on Jersey put  a more interesting movie on, this is literally making me age fifty years by the second, its as old as my grandmother and as interesting as the local newspaper on a slow day. I can see the headlines now, young respectable woman is found dead at her girlfriends place, cause of death, premature old age due to watching the 167th same rendition of a clique love story.” Jo says dramatically, throwing her hands up and letting out a heavy sigh. A.M shot her an unamused look before going back to the movie, saying the lines in time with the woman on screen, Maria anionetta de la luz , accepted  Señor  Ricardo request to marry him. Jo, undeterred, continued to whine and complain away, wearing A.M’s patience thin as she began to talk louder than the TV itself, drowning out the good bits of the speech and attracting the attentions of A.M’s younger siblings, who bounded in toys in tow and pounced on the couple with an inhuman screech and the agilest of wounded cat movements.

 “Maria puedemos jugar aqui????” They asked in uncanny unison, both children giving them doe eyes and cheesy smiles. “Ya te dije que no!” A.M said, face palming in frustration as she shoved one of the children off her and onto Jo. “Cant I watch a simple movie with no complainin or interuptions?!?!” She says in a loud voice, making the children jump and causing her mother to yell from the other room to shut the hell up. “Come onnn Spray Tan, you’ve obviously seen this movie countless times before, and I don’t come over as often as I used to” Jo says, making what seemed to resemble a pouty face although one might describe it as a grimace more than anything.

“No, I invited ya over ta see a movie and that’s whats gonna ta happen. Im goin ta watch the movie and yall are gonna either stay n watch or leave.” A.M says sternly, practically burying herself into the couch  a frown plastered to her face. The kids giving her a brief look of disapproval before jumping up and running around the room squawking like birds stuck in their cages. “PLAY WITH US PLAY WITH USSS” The screeched in unison, by this point grinding on the nerves of literally all the people in the house. “GO.OUTSIDE.AND PLAY” A.M yelled out, gripping her hair and curling her fists like she was about to knock someone out. Jo couldn’t help but to smile a bit before leaning in close to A.M “I know a fool proof way to make them leave” She says quietly, giving her a look before she went back to her place. A.M give her a chuckle, her face lightening before she nodded in agreement. ”Oh Jo! what am I going to do with these children, they drivin me crazy, I might explode. Kiss meh Jo, I fear I might die if you don’t!!!!” A.M called out mellow dramatically, throwing herself back on the couch, a hand to her forehead as she batted her eyes like a damsel in distress.

Jo laughed and reached over,pulling A.M on her lap, the dark brunettes little satisfied smiling brightly before pulling Jo into a long kiss, Jo giving out a contented sigh as they parted. “EWWWWWW THAT’S NASTY YALL HAVE COOTIES NOW” The kids screeched before running full speed from the room as if their very lives depended on escaping from the now contaminated with gooey affection area they once called the living room. “See this is way more fun that that stupid movie.” Jo says with a chuckle. “I have ta admit it kinda is” A.M says, smiling sweetly before going in for another kiss.


	6. Wearing the others clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did i ever mention that i like the fact courtney hated gwen for a bit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP:Gwentney 2

“Come on then” Courtney said with a sigh, picking herself up from the floor where she had thrown herself moments before , narrowly avoid the pulpy explosion of their hideously clique science project, a volcano. As if the mess all over the walls and counters weren’t enough, my hair and clothes are caked in the stuff, just, eWW.

 “Well grab some paper towels, because of you we’re now gonna have to clean _everything_ up in about….an hour or my mom’s going to throw a hissy fit “Courtney mutters, looking over the mess in disdain ,her arms crossed sternly. “And guess who’s gonna be blamed for it. If you guess me you are correct”. “You’re acting like it was my fault in the first place!! How was I supposed to know that was way too much baking soda??!?!?” I yelled out in retaliation. “I told you to follow the instructions exactly!! You’re the one who wasn't paying any attention to what I was saying; I knew the teacher pairing us up was a horrific idea! She just had to pair me up with the most unreliable and untrustworthy  student in class!” She retorts, tone getting increasingly angrier by the second.

 Untrustworthy? Is she talking about….is she _still_ not over the Duncan incident??? I kissed him one time!!! Well. Okay maybe more than one time. Well actually we made out on a daily basis...But, In my defense they were on a pause in their relationship and I said I was sorry! Countless times in fact! “Look, I know you still hate me for the Duncan thing” Gwen started, Courtney visibly flinching when his name was brought up, her back facing me. “But this has nothing to do with him, this is a project and I’m not going to be blamed if the project fails just because you still have some sort of resentment for me. This is a group effort, if I fail so do you, so…I would stop arguing with me and restart so we have this junk in time for the contest.” I deadpan as plainly as I could, wiping some goop off my face and flicking it into the sink with a tiny thud.

Courtney shrugged slightly before reluctantly dropping the subject opting instead to start the tedious task of speed cleaning the entire kitchen, together finishing in a record time of…..43 minutes. Good! Courtney’s mom will never even know the mess ever existed!! Except….well I’m still drenched in the stuff and there is no way this is going to come off anytime soon. “Um Courtney-“”Okay it looks like we’re all done! Oh and I think that’s my mom pulling into the driveway. ” “Courtney-“ “Great trust me she wouldn't have let me live that down-“ “ cOURTNEY.” She blinked at me dumbly. “What.” I fought back the urge to face palm and showed her my shirt in all its disgustingly soaked glory.

 Well fuck I didn't think anyone’s face could change so quickly to one of pure horror, its actually kind of great. Mental note, scare the living shit out of Courtney when I need a laugh. She quickly latched onto my wrist and dragged me throughout the house to her room, sitting me on the bed with a huff before rummaging through her basket of what im assuming, and honestly hoping, to be clean clothes in desperation, picking the first vaguely dull toned shirt she saw and tossing it at my face before hightailing it to the door to greet her mom and buy me a few minutes. Uh do I. I’ll just. Huh.  I took my ruined shirt off and tossed in in a pile behind the door before slipping Courtney’s shirt on.

 Its surprisingly……comfortable??? Courtney always looks so prissy and put together I guess I never expected for any of her clothes to be comfortable in the least, I mean she wears leggings as pants for christs sake, how in the ever-loving heck is that supposed to be comfortable for anyone involved????I stood up and went over to the full sized mirror she had hanging on the door of her closet. Of course its form fitting, i'm not sure what I expected. I smoothed out the shirt, feeling the fabric through my fingers. This is kinda….nice?? I mean, its just a shirt but… I felt a slight blush tinged my cheeks as I played with the hem. Well I can’t deny that I was excited about being her partner for this project, okay well I was more than exited, I was ecstatic. I know she hates me, but I just…can’t bring myself to hate her back??? I always kind of admired her in a sense , and I had a crush on her back when we were friends, heck even now I cant deny that I have any feelings for her, half of the entire class know it. I've caught myself staring at her more i'd like to admit. I brought up the sleeve and breathed its perfumey scent in, a smile on my lips as I indulged selfishly, just being in her clothes more than enough of a guilty pleasure in itself. I sat on the bed and just laid there, thinking about Courtney before she busted back into the room, efficiently scaring the shit out of me and making me fall, face first off the bed with a thud. “oW SHIT” “Come one we only have one more day before the projects due, we got to get to work. “She says, helping me up with that little self-satisfied smirk of hers, My face burning red from embarrassment. Oh my god  I hate everything.


	7. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not comitted Cody is my favorite dont even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP:Coderra 3

“Omg I can’t believe we got an invite to Courtney’s and Duncan’s big Halloween bash!! Did you hear Heather wasn’t invited and that probs means Alejandro won’t be going either since they’re, you know, an item and all, I called it by the way she was as clear as day, everyone also pretty much knew that she was crushing too I can’t believe they even tried to keep it under wraps. So what do you want to wear to the party!! I’d love to match but if you want to wear a solo costume I guess that’s okay too…..Cody you there?” Sierra said mid rant, the phone pressed to her cheek, listening closely to make sure she didn’t miss anything her Cody-kins might have said while she prattled off topic.

There was a long pause before a tired sounding sigh was let out on the other side of the line. “Look, Sierra, I’m not even sure I want to go…” He says finally, the sound of the TV being blatantly turned on hissing in the background. Is he serious? I’m trying to have a conversation here…. “But why not!! All our friends will be here and it’s not like you usually have anything else to do…our last date was all the way in July when I took you to the aquarium, come on do it for me I don’t really ask for much and we always do what you want to do, which is either always watch TV together, your pick by the way, or doing chores for your mom so she won’t yell at you.”

She heard Cody let out another heavy and overdramatic sigh. Okay that’s it. ”You know what. I’m going by myself; you don’t have to worry about going with me since obviously your programs are way more interesting and important than me.” Sierra managed forced out, tears stinging her eyes as she fiddled with the phone’s cord, her mood plummeting to a low as she halfheartedly awaited a response. Come on. Care. We’ve been dating for a while now, care. “yeah okay.“ was the only response she received before the call cut off, dial tone ringing out and shattering what little hope she had for going ,with her boyfriend she might add, to the party.

“Fine, I don’t need him to have fun. He would have probably ruined my night anyways, I’m sure there has to be someone there I can talk to…” She said softy, taking out the costume she had pre picked in the hopes of pitching it as couple costume idea to her BF. A cheaply made wedding dress. She felt the edges of the itchy and mismatches sleeves, a sad smile on her face . I can go as a runaway bride?? Or maybe a zombie bride??? I like the sounds of that, plus zombies are totes cool and it gives me an excuse to why Cody didn’t go, I’ll just tell him he was shot gunned before I could rip the survivors throat out. Perfect. Not that I need to make an excuse for him, im pretty sure half of the people going know he doesn’t like get togethers that don’t involve Gwen (god knows why he’s still all over her)and ever since the whole Gwuncan thing (which I totally called by the way) I don’t think she going to be invited to any of Courtney’s get togethers any time soon. I’m surprised she even took that two-timer Duncan back to be honest!! Sierra bit her lip lightly, glancing back at the phone. I guess it’s just something that happens when you’re in love…

Sierra frowns sharply and shook her head. No! I’m not going to let him ruin my night! She quickly got her zombie bride look together before kissing her mother goodbye(much to her mother’s terror at that), slipping out into the brisk ,utterly chilly, night and heading on over to the party, happily glomping (although one could argue it looked more like a loving body tackle)Courtney much to the others dismay. I’m not going to let Cody bring me down tonight, if he wants to ignore me and ditch me, that’s his deal. I’m here with my friends and that’s all that matters. Sierra danced and chatted the night away, pushing thinking about Cody to the back burner and having real fun for once. This is the life. This is my life and I’m going to enjoy it even without him there.


	8. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP:Gwentney 3

“Oh come on Gwen we’ve been staring at the exact same pair of shirts, which I might add are the **_exact_** same shade of black, for the past 20 minutes now, are you going to get them or not?” Courtney grumbled, arms angrily crossed as she leaned against the nearest clothes shelf. Oh god Im so sick of this, I know I owe Gwen since she made up for the whole science project thing by getting us an A+ but I honestly don’t think I can deal with another session of her asking me if this particular black is darker than that particular black. ITS ALL BLACK, AND IT ALL LOOKS THE SAME I DON’T UNDERSTAND THE APPEAL. Gwen, you look fine, you don’t need to ask me if you do every 5 seconds. Of course per previous comment earning her a wicked glare from Gwen before she went back to fretting over the shirts, several times asking the unnecessary and unwanted opinions of the many sales ladies who were eyeing them from a distance, they, as expected, didn’t even give her a full and honest answer, instead they tried (unsuccessfully might I add) to get her to buy both with bad spiels about how the fabric was imported along with some other obviously falsified facts.

Oh come on if you’re not going to buy them then why are we still here?!?“Tick tock Gwen we need to finish up ive got studying to do and a speech to practice for.” Courtney tried again, tapping her imaginary wrist watch impatiently. Gwen rolled her eyes and continued to blatantly ignored her not so discreet attempts at getting her to decide to leave, instead opting to mill around the store a couple more times, extra slow _just_ for Courtney’s amusement, making sure to pick up every little thing that caught her eye, practically ooing and awing over the most insignificant of products just to purposely irk the CIT ,almost sending her into a tizzy on several occasions. “Oh _look_ Courtney, a necklace in the shape of a shit with glasses, just what we needed don’t you agree?” The blackette said, a thoroughly amused look on her face as she showed off her prize, the little shit had shiny purple, utterly pointless glasses, animu eyes and a stupid little bow in the area where it would have hair, were it that shit did in fact have hair……such class. Ah yes, of course she would find something like that in the clearance bin. I’m honestly not surprised.

“Why am I even here if I’m literally doing nothing but trailing you around like a lost puppy?”Courtney mumbled under her breath, The other, finally having just about enough of her complaining , turned around to face her, bringing her hands up and gripping her shoulders tightly and demanding her full attention. “I miss when we used to be friends…”She said after a pause, breathing out a sigh. “I just…wanted to pretend we were friends again, even if it was only for a bit, but if hanging out with me is such a chore as you are making it seem than I guess you can just go home, I’m not going to keep you around against you will, partly because if this is the way you’re going to be then there is no point and mostly because I’m already picked out what I was going to buy ages ago, I just dragged this occasion out longer than needed to piss you off.” Courtney frowned but said nothing, thinking back on the day where they waited for each other between classed, walking with each other to go to the movies and spending every waking moment texting and planning the next get together. Man I….kind of miss it…I guess even though I don’t want to admit it, I kind of do miss our friendship… She sighed knowingly, palming the back of her neck. Shit I guess I was kind of being a bitch huh. Its not like I mean it on purpose I’m just…..ugh I’m not even mad about the Duncan thing anymore , I’ve just hated her so intensely in the past, now that I don’t anymore it just, comes out. Just rude hollow words that don’t have any feeling behind them to back them up anymore. “I’m.…sorry? I…” She tries to say, scrambling to scrape up  the proper words on the tip of her tongue. Gwen held up her hand, a knowing smile growing on her face. “Tell you what, how about we start over and pretend that, that particular sticky situation ever happened??”Well its not that easy but…. “okay” Courtney found herself saying , a smile forming on her face. Sure I cant say we’re suddenly best friends again but….at least I have the chance of getting my friend back right?? They proceeded to the checkout line, tensions eased by a few sarcastic jokes on Gwen’s part, cracking Courtney’s shell of pride with a smile and softening her heart with a phrase she didn’t know she would appreciate so much. “I really missed you Courtney.”


End file.
